With One Tear
by katchie
Summary: This is a short, alternate ending to the last episode of the anime, and so for the anime itself. It's pretty happy, and includes a Kyo x Tohru pairing. Please read and review! It's my first ever, so I hope it's okay.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, and parts of this story are based on the existing final episode of the anime.  
  
This is an alternate ending for the anime series.  
  
(I'm sorry if this quick summary part isn't 100% accurate in details, but I'm writing it from memory. Please correct anything I might have messed up.)  
  
***So basically what happened before this is Tohru went searching for Kyo after the resolution that she must go see him. She comes upon him sitting on a rock in his hideous true form thinking of his mother and the past. When she speaks to him, he tries to run away but Yuki comes and holds on tight, making him stay. Tohru touches Kyo's arm and he throws her to the ground. But she pulls herself up and tells him that she wants to stay together for always. He listens to what she has to say and this is where the anime will end and my story will begin.***  
  
The rain poured down over her face as Tohru shouted out,"I want to always laugh with you, and hope with you, and watch the sunset on New Year's with you, Kyo. Always. I will love you," Tohru emphasized, looking deep into Kyo's eyes, right into his soul, "for always." She really feels this way, thought Kyo. She truly sees me as just me, not the equivalent of this hideous exterior that I must always keep hidden. And...she loves me. This beautiful girl, who has only ever brought us joy with her pure heart, loves me.   
  
With this realization, Kyo's appearance began to change. As Tohru looked on wide-eyed, Kyo's monstrous flesh began to melt away, until there was only the carrot-topped boy sitting there smiling at her. I know I will transform, but I have to, I need to... Kyo gently pulled Tohru forward into his arms and wrapped them tight around her. He held her with his eyes closed, savouring the feel of her weight against his body, and whispering, "Ohh, Tohru. Do you even know how much you've done for me?" She shook her head slightly and looked up at him. Her expression changed suddenly into one of surprise and she began to ask, "Um..did you notice-" but Kyo simply looked deep into her eyes, raised her chin gently towards him, and kissed her with all that he had. These feelings. I've never felt them before. They're filling me up with something strong. Amazement. Love. Tohru... Tohru leaned into the kiss and tears began to fill her eyes. One rolled down her chin and lightly landed on the ground. Suddenly, Kyo's eyes opened wide as the rain stopped and light began to shine from the spot where her tear had fallen. It enveloped him and began lifting him into the air. From behind her, Tohru heard Yuki cry out. He had been lying there in pain since Kyo had thrown him down. As Tohru turned to look, she realized that the same thing was happening to him. Yuki had been engulfed by the same bright light and was being lifted up as well. She fell backwards onto her hands and stared up at them. "Kyo! Yuki! What's happening?!" she screamed out.  
  
Suddenly a large, booming voice was to be heard. It seemed to be coming from everywhere but nowhere at the same time. "THIS GIRL. THIS GIRL, WHOM YOU CALL TOHRU, HAS DONE SOMETHING THAT NO ONE HAS EVER BEEN ABLE TO ACCOMPLISH BEFORE. SHE HAS ACCEPTED INTO HER HEART THE TRUE FORM OF THE CAT, THE MOST TERRIBLE PART OF THE SOHMA CURSE." At this, the voice paused for a moment while the two boys smiled down upon Tohru. "THIS CURSE, AS IT HAS BEEN REVEALED IN ITS ENTIRETY AND IS NO LONGER THE SHAME OF THE SOHMA'S ...IS NOW BROKEN. WITH HER PURE HEART, THIS GIRL HAS FREED YOU FOREVER FROM ALL THE BURDENS OF YOUR CURSE." It paused again, and seemed to be thinking. "YOU SHOULD THANK HER."  
  
With that, Kyo and Yuki gently floated down to land on their feet and at once they both ran at Tohru. Laughing and crying, they held her tight and took turns twirling her in the air. Then Kyo put her down and held her tight in his arms once more. Whispering in her ear, he told her "You have saved me, my beautiful little girl, through your love." He looked at Yuki, who nodded, and with that Kyo lifted Tohru into his arms and announced, "It's time we head back home."   
  
Kazuma and Shigure were waiting by the front of the house when Kyo appeared, cradling Tohru lovingly in his arms.Yuki followed, smiling. "So it wasn't a dream after all? That voice, it was real?" asked Shigure. "All of a sudden, I was lifted into the air, and this voice starts telling me that Tohru has broken the curse."  
  
"It's true, Shigure," replied Yuki. "It's true for all of us, I think. We are no longer cursed by the Jyuunishi. We are no longer cursed at all!" As Shigure began dancing around for joy, singing, "Oh, high school girls, high school girls, I'm coming for you!", Kazuma simply walked over to Kyo and smiled at him. "I'm so glad for you, my son."  
  
All of a sudden, the phone rang. Shigure ran in first to pick it up. After talking wildly and excitedly for a few moments, he quickly hung up and ran out shouting, "It was Hatori! Something extraordinary has happened (well besides the curse being broken..)! As the voice surrounded Akito and Hatori, it decided on a different fate for Akito. 'YOU HAVE KNOWN TOO MUCH HATRED FOR YOUR SHORT LIFE, AND THIS WILL NOT CHANGE FOR YOU NOW THAT THE CURSE IS GONE. YOU WILL START OVER, AND YOU WILL KNOW HAPPINESS. HATORI, YOU WILL BE HIS FATHER.' With that, Akito suddenly cried out, and that cry turned into the cry of a baby as he gently floated down into Hatori's arms, reborn as an infant. Hatori broke down for the joy of these new beginnings. He sees a bright future for us all now."  
  
Tohru, leaning on Kyo's shoulder, beamed. "I'm so happy for Akito! And I can't wait to see him looking so cute as a baby!" Yuki stared at Shigure in amazement. "This..this is impossible!" So Akito will start all over. It is almost as if the past will be erased, although it will never be fully erased from my memories. Now, though, I will truly be able to open up my heart to others, without fear. Maybe the significance of the past can be changed for me. All because of our Tohru.   
  
Kyo gave Yuki a little scowl when he saw him looking at Tohru, but knowing that he had won against him finally. Because of her, though, they had all won the biggest battle. Smiling at the others, Kyo said, "I think it's time I put this little girl to bed. I think she's done enough for one day." As he picked her up again,without transforming of course, he began beaming at the others. "Our curse is truly gone." As he walked into the house, the others followed him, solemnly saying their thank-you's and goodnights to Tohru. Kyo climbed up the stairs and into her room. He placed her delicately on her bed and sat on the edge for a moment, stroking her hair and staring at her in amazement. "Did you mean everything you said out there?" he asked nervously. Tohru blushed bright red and looked as though she might jump up, but Kyo put his hand on hers and looked into her eyes expectantly. Settling back down on the bed, Tohru smiled shyly and answered, "Yes Kyo. I will love you for always. I have always loved the poor neko, and now that I have met him and gotten to know him, I know that I can give him my heart."   
  
"Well..." responded Kyo, "...just know that this neko feels the same way about you." He leaned down and gave Tohru a quick kiss on the forehead, before getting up. As he strode out of the room, he said to her, "Let's stay together for always, ok?" 


End file.
